Pick Your Poison
by Singalong
Summary: Lisa's forced to wonder how much has really changed in her life and futhermore make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**I know. It's crazy. I'm actually trying to do a sequel to Red Eye. This could be a bumpy ride. As always I do not own Red Eye, nor does anyone else who is writing fan fiction about Red Eye. Or if they do… well I digress. The inspiration for this story comes from a multitude of sources. All of which are too numerous to name. So let's commence with my story. **

She shouldn't be doing this. In fact she'd promised herself she wouldn't do this. It would be degrading to her and to all she'd accomplished.

She'd didn't care.

Creeping into the kitchen Lisa Reisert allowed herself to throw on a light as she opened the refrigerator. Guiltily she held the egg carton in her hands before pulling out two eggs and defiantly tossing them in a pan that was always kept on the stove top. Lighting the burner Lisa added some milk and tried not to look around. She was resolute to at least not be paranoid.

It was once again the early hours of the morning and Lisa found herself eating eggs. Just as she had before that flight and after the rape. Irritated that she had allowed herself to slip back into one old habit Lisa swallowed a mouthful of eggs before using her fork to crush the eggs. Every little annoyance, everything that made her angry, embarrassed or sad she took out on the eggs. When her thoughts returned to the one and only Jackson Rippner she brought the fork down so hard it made a high pitched sound on the plate.

Shoving in another mouthful of her now crushed eggs Lisa turned around slowly when the phone rang. It was 3:43 in the morning. Who on earth would be calling her?

Letting it ring several more times as to give the impression she'd been asleep Lisa kept her hand hovering over the phone. She could just ignore them. But she had the feeling they'd keep calling anyway. Taking the phone from its cradle Lisa held it up to her ear.

"Hi, mom."

"Lisa why did it take so long for you answer? I thought you'd be having eggs."

Gritting her teeth Lisa took the rest of the eggs and tossed them in the garbage. Keeping the phone up to her ear Lisa switched off the kitchen light and wandered in the dark back to her bedroom. She didn't aim to be on the phone long.

"No, I was asleep."

"Oh, well I thought you might be up so I wanted to give you some human warmth." The former Jillian Reisert said stiffly. "I don't like the thought of you dwelling all the time."

"Mom you don't need to worry about me." Lisa said trying not to sound snappy. She was better then she'd been in years. Sure, she was slipping back into old routine but she was still resilient and strong.

After seeing how strong his daughter was Joe Reisert had begun calling less. Lisa supposed it was because he'd been in the house while she'd taken on Jackson and her mother hadn't. Of course her mother hadn't really been there after the rape either. Why she was bothering to call constantly now was beyond her.

Jillian seemed hurt, "Lisa so many things have happened. I realize I wasn't precisely there before but I am now."

Lisa paused as she climbed back into bed and sat holding the phone in the dark." And what are you going to do for me now?"

Her mother's pause on the other line was longer. "Well I… I'd know if you told me, but the point is I'm here."

Shaking her head as she maneuvered under the covers Lisa sighed and forced the same sweet persona into her voice that she used with thorny customers' at the Lux Atlantic, the hotel where she was head manager. "I'm glad mom. I should get some sleep. Talk to you later today?" With out waiting for a reply she hung up.

Silently placing the phone on the nightstand next to her bed Lisa laid back on her pillow. What had really changed? For one her father was now off on a vacation in Europe. Since he was now certain Lisa would be fine he'd decided to go off on a little sojourn for a month. Jillian had naturally assumed that this meant she should take over Lisa's constant check up.

Rolling over Lisa spread her hand out over the empty bed. She'd started up dating, with little success. She had done it prove that she was back in the game and willing to start looking for a life partner however… it was hard to do when you thought perhaps you'd simply be better off by yourself.

Her hand now gripping a handful of material Lisa relaxed her grip. It was nearly a year since the red flight and even more time had elapsed since the rape. Forced now to ask how much really was different Lisa avoided the answer. In all reality? Not as much as she would have liked.

Later that morning found Lisa actually sitting down on the job at the Lux Atlantic in Miami. The usually busy hotel was experiencing a slow moment regardless of it being the heat of summer.

Fiddling with a notepad behind the main service desk Lisa watched Cynthia. Her kind of assistant for past few months was self-assuredly handling a picky couple complain about the way the luggage was handled. Lo be it them that discern their son causing havoc in the lobby.

Ready to intervene Lisa was amazed when Cynthia actually had someone pluck the boy from the plants he was destroying. Calmly Cynthia told the parents she would work on the luggage if they would work on their son.

As Cynthia approached the front desk to find the location of the luggage on the computer Lisa scooted over. "That was brilliant."

Cynthia smoothed down her dress with her left hand while typing with her right, "I was just trying to maintain silence in the lobby." She made a motion with her hand to emphasis the now silent entrance hall to the Lux Atlantic, "Besides you would have done such a better job.

"Good morning. Lux Atlantic this is Cynthia speaking."

Smiling Lisa took over looking for the couple's belongings on the computer while Cynthia took a waiting call.

No matter what Cynthia said Lisa knew that her assistant manager was ready for another test drive. She had done exceptional on the last one considering part of the hotel had been blown up by the Russians but Lisa wanted to give Cynthia another test.

Smiling at the thought of how excited Cynthia would be to be given another chance to prove how well she could run the hotel Lisa ignored the bitter feeling in the back of her throat. It wasn't as if she was giving up her job.

As the day wore on Cynthia and even Lisa grew occupied each tackling their own tasks and so Lisa was unable to present her plan to Cynthia. No matter, there were still details to iron out.

At home Lisa warily entered her home and sat down in her living room. It had struck her strangely how little she had to do now that she was away from work. Cynthia really did do a lot of things for Lisa now that she knew how the system worked. Cynthia had meant well by it but now Lisa had way too much time on her hands.

It would be best to work up the nerve to go out and do something new-fangled. The phone rang. Remembering she had left the kitchen one on her night stand Lisa ran to fetch it; the battery might wear out before then.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lisa I had this great idea and..."

Lisa paused, "Who are you?"

"Well, it's me, Jillian, your mother?" Jillian sounded rather hurt.

Lisa pulled off her heels while keeping the phone to her ear. "Sorry, I forgot to..."

"Darling I think you should take time off and come visit me." Her mother said quickly.

Dismayed by the idea Lisa struggled to find a reason why she couldn't. "Mom, I can't just go off from work like that, I would have to prearrange it, and I mean summer time is when we have the most customers…"

Her mother seemed to perk up at this, "I already called the hotel. That Cynthia girl said it would fine after all you've done for the hotel and Charles Keefe."

Lisa ran a hand through her curls. "We were told by the government to avoid mentioning the Keefe incident."

"I know Lisa…" Jillian grew uncertain," I thought you could spend some time out here, it's different without Henrietta but I'm sure…"

"This means we'll have nothing to do." Said Lisa,

"In all the times you came out here before you could have spent time with me and your grandmother. I can be interesting too. Don't you think it's kind of rude to avoid your own mother?"

"I was not avoiding you. I was spending time with my aging grandmother and biggest influence on my life."

"And what am I?"

Forgetting to check herself Lisa snarled, "You're my petty mother who watched my struggles from a distance and did nothing!"

The shock was evident in her mother's voice, "I know that rape was a horrible thing but I always believed, that unlike the flight, it could have been pre se, avoided."

Something inside Lisa exploded. If this had been two years ago she would have fallen apart at those words. "How can you say that? The rape… "It was horrible to have to say the word.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. I promised myself it would never happen again!" Unconsciously Lisa's hand went to the scar on her chest covered by her shirt," This is why I avoid you, why I did avoid you. You wonder why I spent more time with Dad and Grandma then you. Well this is why!"

Her mother was sputtering, "I don't believe you Lisa. I didn't raise you this way. Just because I believe a certain way doesn't mean I don't love you."

At that point Lisa didn't care. "You know what? That's great mom." Sarcastically she said, "I love you too."

Slamming the phone down Lisa pulled the cord from the wall. She simply wasn't willing to talk anymore.

Stumbling to the bathroom Lisa splashed cold water on her face. Looking up a pair of blue eyes met hers.

"No," Staring ahead Lisa watched as they faded. Now was not the time to start thinking about him.

Him was all that had happened on the red eye flight, was the stranger who invaded her life, was the man who stalked her for four weeks, tricked her, played with her mind. He was Jackson Rippner.

As far as Lisa was concerned Jackson Rippner was gone forever, the mere fact he had somehow escaped from the clutches of the government (they would not give Lisa details) only allowed her to further pretend she had completely destroyed him. His promises to talk again and perhaps to even go as far as to steal her did not worry her. Rippner was not stupid, he wouldn't come. She hoped he wouldn't.

Wandering back into her living room Lisa shifted through the many papers that accumulated themselves in her home. The pile included several letters from her mother that incorporated recommendations for a psychologists, bills and advertisements. Ripping them up Lisa paused upon seeing an advertisement for cheap flights.

Holding the advertisement on her lap Lisa looked over the picture of a plane. It was much like the plane she took on the dreaded flight. She would have sat… oh right about there. She could remember vividly looking out the window in order to avoid looking Jackson in the face.

She'd been so terrified and preoccupied she hadn't been able to focus clearly on what they were flying over. Everything had been so closed up, so dark, the sound of lighting mixed with the nauseas of turbulence.

It was amazing how well Jackson had been able to combine her fear of flying and his own intimidating presence to try and control her. He'd had her so well roped in-

Lisa stopped and threw the paper away. She refused to think about it anymore. It had to stop. She'd finally got over the rape and now she needed to get over the flight. But if she got over that what would happen next?

Frustrated and confused Lisa forced herself to go to bed. Maybe if she got sleep she could think clearer tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own Red Eye. Here's to hoping this does/will make sense. Tate and Andrew are based off real people I know, or have heard about… **

God he hated her.

So then why was he dating her?

To be honest Jackson Rippner didn't quite know. Originally he had broken up with Tate because she argued with him way too much. If anyone was to be in control it was going to be him. But then he met Lisa Reisert.

The clever little manager had managed to kick his ass and as a result he would never be the same. Not just physically (though he did have lovely scars on his throat, thigh, and chest) but psychologically. The fact he admired her and had been most definitely interested in her, the fact she lied yet was still a good person, that she went to desperate lengths to foil him and that she succeeded all had their effects. It was all foreign to him and rather damaging to his ego.

Tate wasn't that much like Lisa, she unquestionably enjoyed giving Jackson tastes of his own medicine but that was it. None the less Jackson was pathetically lonely and so had asked her to date him again. She'd accepted and for some odd reason decided to never ever leave him alone. For one thing she'd insisted Jackson stay in Miami to recuperate. Something his doctors had also agreed with.

The dilemma was Jackson had no where to stay. That was where Andrew Lybeck had come in.

Back in October Jackson had found himself standing outside Lybeck's condo feeling wary and dreading the encounter to come. Finally gathering the needed nerve to ring the doorbell Jackson put on a look of relaxed boredom and waited patiently for Andrew to answer.

The man who answered the door was very much like the Andrew he'd remembered from his early days as an assistant manager. He'd forgotten quite a few of his annoying habits though.

A dancing blond threw open the door. He was doing a kind of jig. Seeing Jackson fully for the first time and the expression of mild shock on Jackson's face he proceeded to dance the Charleston and sing out, "It's Jack! He's back!"

Still suffering from Lisa's misuse of his name Jackson made a move to strangulate Andrew. Lybeck was too quick for Jackson by half. Sliding out of the way he shut the door behind Jackson and grinned. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Slightly horrified and mortified that this was Andrew's way of getting him in the house Jackson said awkwardly, "It's good to see you too. I was in town on business."

Andrew folded his arms and tilted his head, "That's a lie Rippner; you failed the Keefe assassination and got stabbed with a pen." He animated this by pretending to thrust a pen into Jackson's throat.

"Stab, stab, stab!"

Turning his head away Jackson said quickly, "I see you still keep up with all the assassination news."

Andrew grew grave," Of course, gotta keep tabs on your enemies."

"I'm not your enemy. I'm an old friend."

Cheering up slightly Andrew replied, "That's true, but I was referring to your bitchy girlfriend."

Jackson whirled around from the pictures on a table he had been probing "Tate?"

Andrew collapsed into a chair and threw up his hands, "Oh yes, lovely Tate was here. She told me the whole story."

Straightening his back Andrew put on a prissy voice," So Emmeline calls me, like, right? And she says Jackson's been hurt, they got a tip from an insider at the police station and like they planned to switch ambulances at a certain red light and I should meet them in the ambulance. I told you I'm a registered nurse right? And I was saying 'What if there's a police escort?' and her voice goes cold and she's like, 'There's one good thing about the failed mission, the police are everywhere at the hotel.' And so now we brought Jackson to a safe house outside Miami and it was such a hassle cuz it took so long for me to drive there. "

Andrew put on his normal voice," And I was like:" Lybeck let his jaw hang open. Jackson sighed and glared. Swallowing Andrew nodded and continued on with his story," She told me all about having to help take care of you and about how much work went into making your disappear. Then she tells me you got back together with her and now that she wants you to stay by her side in Miami.

"When Tate asked if I would let you stay with me I couldn't say no to that angelic face of hers." Crossing his legs Andrew grinned, "And now you're here."

"I see." It incensed Jackson that Tate didn't bother telling him she'd already made arrangements. "She doesn't say 'like' that often."

"Often enough, why'd you get back together?" Andrew demanded leaning forward to rest his head on his knee's like a small child.

Jackson didn't reply. Seeing he would get nothing out of him Andrew jumped up from his chair. "Let me show where you two shall be staying…"

Reluctantly Jackson followed, "I could just find a place in Miami,"

"But then who shall watch over you when Tate isn't here?"

Ignoring the fact he could simply leave Tate he mumbled, "Good point."

Now in June Jackson could be found wandering aimlessly through Andrew's house, hardly ever permitted out. He would love to get a fresh job and start working again. Now he only did paperwork and sporadically managed portions of certain jobs. It wasn't the same; he needed the distraction, the danger, the money. He was more then recuperated and sick of Miami and the memory of his failure the previous year. Tate however would not hear of leaving. She wanted Jackson under her leash and the suggestion of moving from the little home she was preparing enraged her.

Jackson thought of her leaving her. Yet somehow could not muster the will to simply push her down a flight stairs as he would like to do. Tate reminded him of Lisa in a way and when the occasion happened that he would knock Tate around he liked to imagine her being Lisa.

He'd thought about going after Lisa. He'd said they'd talk again, even made mention of the idea of stealing her to work with him. But Jackson knew Reisert; she was so effortlessly terrified he no doubt lingered in her thoughts day and night.

But that was Lisa he'd known before the flight.

She'd changed in a short span of time. Ingeniously she'd stabbed him with a pen, killed his partner and had him playing "slasher" all over her father's house. No it would not be worth it to go after Lisa Reisert. Better to assume she was suffering enough already.

He didn't really believe that.

Coming down the back stairs Andrew was dressed for a night out. It amused Jackson how well Andrew could blend in with the crowd if he wasn't singing and dancing all the time. "Where are you going?" He asked trying to sound off hand when in reality he was dying to get outside and have an active job as well.

"Got a job," Andrew winked at the front door, "I'll be out till tomorrow so don't cause trouble or mommy dearest will be furious."

Rolling his eyes Jackson wandered into the kitchen to finish working on an assignment of his. Before he'd even reached the kitchen table the doorbell went off. Thinking perhaps the brilliant Andrew Lybeck had forgotten something Jackson pulled the front door open nonchalantly.

A matronly woman stood at the door holding a briefcase and gazing around at her surroundings. Startled by her appearance Jackson sputtered, Emmeline!"

Emmeline Grangerford was Jackson's former employee and yet another old friend. It wasn't like he regularly made friends in the manager business. Emmeline had given Jackson one of his first independent managerial jobs several years back. She was also one of the few people to still given him anything to after the Keefe failure.

"Are you going to ask me in?" Emmeline asked gesturing to his briefcase.

"Oh, yeah," Moving out of the way Jackson watched the back of Emmeline's head as she strode forward into the house. Her long brown hair had begun to gray so it seemed she had cut it shorter. Always professional she wore only business outfits and nothing else.

Grangerford had been born into the world of underground dealings, assassinations and transgressions. The name Grangerford was well known and so was Emmeline who was now head of the family. Practically the sworn enemies of another famous family Emmeline had spent a good portion of her life plotting to get them out of the picture.

Jackson didn't pay much attention to her affairs, since Emmeline dealt with other things as well he had no reason to care about her personal life. Now he curiously watched as Emmeline placed her briefcase on the counter and opened it up.

Leaning over the counter Jackson looked up," What's this?"

"Paperwork, I need you to work out a meeting place for some of my colleagues. You know this area well enough from your workings. I need a place that's remote, something that won't stand out." Emmeline said handing Jackson various records and documentation.

Jackson nodded looking over the job; a meeting place was needed for a business man who wanted to get back at a local politician. How fascinating. Glancing up again he found Emmeline's beady brown eyes focused on him. "What?"

"Don't you like it? I'm giving you something to do."

Sitting on a stool Jackson fought not to seem like a ungrateful child, "I-"

"Perhaps you're so miserable because of Tate."

Scrutiny in his eyes Jackson looked Emmeline over," You've never been one to get into my personal business."

"I'd be able to give you a real assignment if you'd get rid of her." His eldest friend replied.

Shaking his head Jackson slipped off the stool and accepted the briefcase's contents." No, this work will do fine."

"You know don't love her. She's a spoiled rich girl who went into this business thinking it'd be glamorous and an adventure." Strolling away Jackson flipped through the papers as Emmeline continued on determined to make her point." You know I blame myself Jackson."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson mumbled without pausing in her direction.

"The day of the Keefe assassination I had to call in people for your rescue," Jackson flinched at the word rescue," Tate was one of the few people available in the area. She was not my first pick; I mean she barely knows what an ambulance is."

Grangerford's voice grew unnaturally kind," I know this must have something to do with your last target but Tate is no substitute for what ever your looking for. Please don't attach yourself to her."

Jackson didn't reply, eyes narrowing as he read the case specs he heard Emmeline sigh. "I'll check back in later Jackson. Have the location ready ASAP."

Listening to the door shut Jackson threw down the file. Staring straight ahead he didn't notice when his cell rang. The caller ID read Tate. Annoyed Jackson shut the phone off.

Waking up the next morning Lisa sat up fully in bed and stared straight ahead. The dream she'd had was full of plane turbulence, her mother's voice and strangely enough the bright sunshine of a Miami day. Unable to exactly recall what the dream was about Lisa set about to getting ready for a new day.

Satisfied that she was finally ready Lisa was about to set out for the day. Her hand mere inches from the door handle she jumped back when a pounding sound rang out.

Someone was at her house at the early hours of the morning? The many possibilities of who it could be and what they could be there for running through her mind Lisa put down her purse and bag lunch. Pulling open the door she was alarmed to see two men in black suits standing before her.

"Excuse me; is this the home of Lisa Reisert?"

Judging they were no threat Lisa picked up her purse and midday meal as she nodded," Yes, I'm Lisa. What do you need?"

"I'm sorry, we've been trying to call but your phone was …well."

Blushing scarlet Lisa managed to choke out," I'm sorry, I got into an argument with my mother and…" Realizing they didn't anything about her business she waited for them to tell her what exactly they were doing there.

"We have a request from Mr. Keefe and the Department of Homeland Security for you to come to downtown Miami right away."

Reluctantly and only after they promised to make arrangements with her did Lisa lock her front door and follow the two men to the waiting limo.

**Gasp! What will happen? And fear not I shall only be introducing one more new character. Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm taking my sweet time getting Lisa and Jackson to finally see each other again. If I'm going to do this gosh darn I'm going to do it right! Anyway I don't own this stuff ECT. **

The car ride into downtown Miami was vastly awkward. Unable to think of anything to say Lisa had taken to staring out the window. Quite soon she came to regret the decision to not insist to see ID and whatever else might prove her hosts' identities.

It turned out she need not have bothered. The black limo had presently pulled up to a hotel in Miami. Quietly amused by how it was not the Lux Atlantic (Lisa had known full well that despite her rescue of Keefe he would never be allowed back) Lisa tripped ungraciously out the vehicle and blinked in the vivid sunlight.

Comically looking this way and that the two staff members of Keefe gestured for Lisa to follow them. Trailing behind Lisa looked around at the hotel. It was very nice, but she thought rather stubbornly and out of loyalty that her own was much better purely because she helped run it.

Going through numerous security checks and a tremendously long route Lisa and her two silent hosts reached Keefe's temporary housing. Outside the door Keefe's personnel gave the signal to prove their identity. Lisa had to undergo one more search for weapons and finally was allowed in.

Lisa's head swiveled round for any sign of Keefe. When she was offered a glass of water Lisa declined, about to ask where Keefe was she was relieved when he promenaded into the room.

"Lisa, Lisa Reisert?" Charles Keefe asked, holding out a hand. Gray haired, but not as much as Joe Reisert, tall and with a warm voice Keefe's mere presence allowed Lisa to finally relax. At last she knew everything would be fine and that here was a man she could trust.

Doing her best to be highly professional Lisa took his hand," Mr. Keefe, its wonderful to see you again." Unable to think of anything better she said," And how are your wife and kids?"

"Their wonderful, all thanks to you."

Lisa nodded. Keefe made a motion for them to sit on a couch. Refusing an offer of a coffee Lisa stared adamantly at Keefe with out realizing it. Seeing Keefe's disturbed expression Lisa looked away. Staring to get a reaction from someone was a habit Lisa she had picked up from Jackson. It had driven her father crazy and efficiently brought irate customers at the hotel down a peg.

When Keefe showed no sign of going anywhere with their arbitrary meeting Lisa forced herself to speak up," Mr. Keefe why exactly did you ask to meet me today?"

"You see Mr. Reisert. It wasn't exactly me. It was the department of defense." Keefe informed Lisa as he accepted coffee from his secretary." I was asked to be a kind of ambassador since we're already acquainted."

"What does your department want with me?" Lisa asked feeling puzzled.

Keefe took a dainty sip of the coffee and looked down at it," We would like your help in capturing Jackson Rippner."

Ultimately grateful she was not holding some kind of hot liquid Lisa lurched forward. She was rather shocked; she hadn't been expecting him to request such a thing. "Me, how could I help?"

Taking her reaction for interest Keefe jumped right in, putting his coffee cup down to talk more animatedly as he did so." You and this Rippner character have had a prior encounter. Furthermore he's made documented threats against you. You've foiled a terrorist plot he had a hand in. It only makes sense that he would make another attempt on your life, as far as previous experience tells us."

Lisa was feeling mystified. She knew full well what he was implying but it seemed to her considering she was the victim of a kidnapping that he would be offering to place in her protective services not asking her to be bait." I-that sounds rather dangerous."

"Well he is dangerous. You have to remember Lisa he's a clever criminal and a danger to the public. We can't afford to let him hurt innocent Americans."

Innocent Americans? What about her? "I see what you're saying. To be honest however sir I don't know exactly what you have me do in order to apprehend him."

"Not a problem. We have reason to believe he's still in the Miami area. And-"

"Wait, how on earth do you know this?" Lisa demanded the thought of Jackson having remained in Miami for the past several months worried her. Why would he remain in Florida, in the United States even?

"We caught the rest of the terrorists involved in the explosion, we have accurate sources."

Lisa nodded," And what would I be doing?"

Keefe leaned forward keenly selling his plan to Lisa, "We've set up a meeting with what we believe to be one of Rippner's contacts. We asked for the management of a local mayor's blackmail. This mayor shall be conveintantly staying in your hotel."

Frowning Lisa looked Keefe over, "I don't understand." She said at last, shaking her head so her curls moved.

Keefe grinned." I need you to call your hotel. It's very simple. Just use your managerial pull to move our guy to a different room. Rippner has to compensate, he see's your behind the move and comes after you. Before he can do anything I have him pulled."

It was all too familiar. Shrinking backwards Lisa's mind replayed the chilling words Jackson had spoken to her. "Just use your managerial pull to move Keefe from 3825 to suite…" Refusing to fall back into old memories Lisa struggled to find something to say. "You, isn't someone else in charge of this whole operation?"

Uncomfortable Keefe looked away. Lisa quickly pieced things together. "Your department hadn't asked you to contact me has it?"

When Keefe didn't react Lisa pressed on, "You're the only one after Rippner."

Keefe sighed and placed his hands together." When it was decided to simply let him go I couldn't take. He tried to kill my family. We got the Russians but not him." He looked up," Surely you want to help me Lisa. I know he hurt you too."

Twisting her own hands in her black skirt Lisa thought it over. Essentially Keefe had tried to trick her. And for what, his own revenge, but he was asking her to join him. Did she want revenge, thought Lisa. Her first response was no, but it wasn't really revenge. Keefe was only trying to protect other people. Or so he claimed.

Keefe was carefully gauging her appearance," Lisa, I hate to have to say this," He began. Lisa looked up from her thoughts, "But I've been having trouble getting someone to help me."

About to agree to assist him Lisa closed her mouth again to allow Keefe to speak," I had hoped I wouldn't have to use other forms of persuasion but if I'm going to have to inform you that I'm willing to

Force your hand for your cooperation."

Outraged Lisa jumped up from the couch and moved around behind her. Her mind was reeling. The man whose life she'd saved, a man she'd looked up to was willing to sink down low enough to threaten her father. Clenching her hands so the half moons cut into her skin Lisa began to back away. It wouldn't do to slap the Secretary of Defense.

Charles was shaking his head. "Lisa we have to take down all terrorists, I'm not willing to let even one go. Especially not one that tried to assassinate me and thus I am offering you a chance to help."

Adjusting her purse Lisa threw back her head," Offering? You're threatening me!"

Noticing out of the corner of her eye that Keefe's security was making a move toward her Lisa set her jaw firmly. Keefe may have betrayed her but she wasn't willing back down or give in.

"Persuading Lisa," Keefe said gently as he shook his head at his personnel. The two men stepped back as Lisa nearly sprinted to the door. Wrenching it open she turned to him as he spoke," I'm letting you go only because I'm in your debt. I can't promise though that if you somehow get caught up some other way in this however that you won't get hurt."

"Fair enough," Resisting the urge slam it Lisa walked down the hall before realizing that her legs were nearly going to give out. Leaning against a wall for moment as she fought to get her bearings Lisa glanced behind her at Keefe's room. Shoving herself off the wall she focused on finding her way out of the hotel.

Outside she got a cab and spent her time leaning her forehead on the cool class of the taxi window. She needed time to sit and think. Keefe had already called her hotel to request she get the day off so wouldn't have to go back to work for now. Nearing her home Lisa spotted a supermarket.

"I think I'll get out here." Lisa said pulling out money to pay the driver. Shutting the door behind her as she got out Lisa handed the taxi driver her fare payment. Heading inside the supermarket Lisa defiantly decided now was the time she would need eggs the most.

Debating between one or two cartons of eggs Lisa whirled around guiltily when a blond woman bumped into her. About to apologize for being in the way Lisa bit her tongue when she realized the woman was on her cell phone.

The woman was the very stereotype of a rich blond. Her cell phone was jewel encrusted, her shoes matched her purse, and her blond tussles were perfect. Her green eyes ran over Lisa after she bumped into her. Giving Lisa an apologetic gleaming smile she turned her attention back to her phone conversation.

Walking away Lisa went to fetch milk with the young woman's high voice ringing in her ears. "Can't you just be patient? I'm telling you when you see this house your going to love it!" Glancing over her shoulder Lisa watched as the woman took a carton of eggs herself before walking away without closing the refrigerator door. As she walked away Lisa heard her mumbled to herself," I don't even know why I had to pick up the groceries God"

Shaking her head Lisa took a second carton of eggs before closing the door.

Barely 15 minutes had later Lisa wearily placed her key inside her door's lock when it swung open to her surprise. Too shocked to gasp Lisa allowed her mouth to hang slightly open," Miss. Reisert we were wondering when you'd get home."

The man and woman who ushered her into her own home introduced themselves as staff members of one Charles Keefe. Outraged Lisa put away her eggs and milk as she listened to their explanations.

"Miss Reisert for the next three months until September we shall be remaining in your home for your own safety. Mr. Keefe himself recommended us to protect you. We've had one of our contacts work with your hotel and you are on a "well deserved" vacation until your return in September."

The African American woman offered to lend Lisa a hand as she put her small bag of groceries away. Shaking her head Lisa watched as the woman glanced back at her partner before taking up the conversation," We've arranged to have your assistant manager Cynthia in charge but if you'd like to make changes to our measures your welcome to look at the file duplicate we made for you."

The tall dark haired man spoke," My names Jake and I'll be here during the day while Caddy here will stay with you overnight."

Lisa pursed her lips," I see, and I'm um supposed to stay in my home all day long while one of you guards me?"

Caddy spoke up," No, you may venture outdoors but we shall always accompany you."

Shutting the cupboards Lisa turned to face the two uninvited strangers in her home," Superb, then I can be inebriated and still have someone bring me home!" She snarled sarcastically, Caddy and Jake's expressions did not change," What exactly are you protecting me from?"

Caddy raised her eyebrows," Jackson Rippner,"

Keefe really thought he had Jackson nailed. Shaking her head Lisa threw up her hands when the doorbell rang," Who's that?" she asked.

Caddy tried to make things more pleasurable," It's our contact who's creating the illusion your on vacation in Mexico."

Lisa took her purse off the kitchen table," I'm going to go get changed. If the phone goes off it's probably my mother."

'Or maybe not', Lisa thought as she remembered the argument she had previously engaged in with her mother. Shutting the door behind her Lisa determined it was much too hot in her bedroom. Thinking perhaps an open window would be of help she was startled when it actually opened.

'Keefe really does trust me', thought Lisa. For once grateful her windows had no screens Lisa climbed out the windowsill with out a second thought. She would never get a never chance like this, not with her two guards distracted and her windows open to her.

Once back on the Miami streets reality hit her. Where was she to go? She could not go to her father, he was in Europe. Her mother was out of the question. Lisa refused to talk to her. Cynthia might not understand what precisely was going on with Lisa and might tell Keefe where she was. Perhaps she could find a way into her childhood home. No, it would be one of the first places Keefe would search.

Feeling remorseful that she could not have brought fresh clothes, extra money or even some food with her Lisa set off unwavering to get as far away from her home before it was discovered she was gone.

Once out of her neighborhood Lisa looked around her as evening set in. She really had no idea where to go. Seeing a car's headlights she moved a little closer to other end of the sidewalk.

The car began to slow down, fishing around inside her purse for mace Lisa waited for something to happen.

"Excuse me my lady, but aren't you Lisa Reisert?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Lisa stopped moving, her hand still clutching the mace in her purse. What now, what could possibly happen now?

She wasn't willing to play games," Who wants to know?"

"Well I kinda do. You see I'm the hired contact. I'm the one hired to make it look like you went on a "well deserved" vacation."

Feeling her blood drain from her face Lisa tried to glance into the car that had pulled up along side her," What are you going to do now?" She forced herself to ask.

"If I were a good little employee of Charles Keefe I should be bringing back to your house where Caddy and Jake should have discovered your gone by now. However I'm only working for him on this one job, using underground guys for a less then legal mission."

"I don't need protection and Keefe knows that. No one's going to come after me!" Lisa said acridly.

The man laughed, "You're brave. What you do now depends. You don't seem happy about your predicament and you can't honestly go anywhere without some kind of help."

"You're offering to help me?" Lisa replied tonelessly. She didn't trust anyone, especially not someone Keefe had hired to set up her fake vacation.

"Think about it Lisa, what choice do you have? Besides they won't suspect me, I'm the one putting superfluous effort into your three month sojourn."

Lisa didn't really trust the stranger. As she stood there thinking he began to hum the tune to "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas. Amused Lisa glanced into the car again. The man had snapped on the light so she could actually see him. Messy blond hair, an unnaturally skinny frame and bright eyes greeted Lisa. He didn't look like he would work in …well whatever business he worked in. He seemed more like some over excited drama geek.

"What's your name?" Lisa asked at last.

"Andrew Lybeck your neighborhood friendly con artist." He said amiably as he did a half bow in the driver's seat.

"Con artist," Lisa repeated wary. None the less she climbed in the car. What did she have to lose now?

"Yeah, it takes a con artist to arrange a bogus holiday!" Andrew said as he began to drive again.

Lisa smiled, her misgivings were still strong. But if Andrew turned out to be on the wrong side she would spray him with mace and run away. Yet it was hard to distrust the skinny blond guy singing Shania Twain's "Man I feel like a woman".

(&(&

Jillian paced her Texas home. She'd spent all day trying to get Lisa back on the phone with her. No luck. The poor child, her only child, she thought.

Looking down at her address book she traced her finger over her daughter's home number. Oh where was Lisa? Seeing her daughters work number she decided to call the hotel. Lisa wouldn't like it but she couldn't help it.

To her immense disappointment it was the Cynthia girl who picked up," Lux Atlantic, this is Cynthia speaking."

"Hi Cynthia. This is Jillian, Lisa's mother. May I please speak to Lisa?"

There was a long pause,"Um, actually Lisa took off on vacation until September."

Something inside her sank, and then a thought struck Jillian." Did she say where she was going?"

Now it was Cynthia who sounded slightly hurt. "No, she didn't even tell me. Now I'm off managing the hotel by myself and I don't know if I can-"Cynthia cut off and regained her composure. "I'm sorry she didn't say ma'am."

"Thank you Cynthia. I'm sure you'll do fine." Putting the phone back in its cradle Jillian looked hopefully out her kitchen window. Perhaps Lisa was coming to visit her like she had boringly suggested Lisa should.

Perhaps.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry you guys. From the reviews I got from the last chapter I think I've confused people. But that's okay, it just shows me as a writer that here's something I can improve on. I've written this next chapter but will go back and make changes to the last one. Kay? Peachy. **

It must have been seven at night when Jackson heard the sounds of Andrew pulling into the driveway. Putting his head in his hands he wearily got up and wandered to the kitchen. He'd spent hours staring at the file Emmeline had given him. He hadn't managed to get any work done.

Leaning on the kitchen counter his gaze drifted to the clock. Tate had gone out around noon. God only knew where she had gone and when she would come back.

Shaking his head Jackson jerked up when he realized Andrew had brought someone home with him. A girl perhaps, was that even really appropriate?

(&&9$#

"Is this it?" Gesturing to the small condo on the side of the street Lisa turned to face her driving companion.

"Yeah, isn't it loverly?" Andrew asked as he parked in the driveway.

It certainly was. A spacious white condo with tall windows and the back drop of Miami. Who could ask for anything more?

Cautiously getting out of Andrew's car Lisa surveyed the relatively quiet neighborhood. She was prepared to run if need be. Unlocking his front door Andrew looked back at her. "Coming?"

Curious and knowing that as of then she had no where else to go Lisa allowed herself to walk in first in Andrew's home. A clean, neat and relaxed abode greeted her. Unlike her own home it actually felt lived in, not just a place to eat and sleep. Shutting the door behind her Andrew watched apprehensively, "You like?"

Lisa nodded, "It's great." Nodding Andrew motioned toward the kitchen," I'm kinda of hungry."

Trailing behind Lisa gazed around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Before entering the kitchen she paused sensing someone else was in the house. Andrew poked his head around the kitchen door calmly,"Don't get lost."

Taking tentative steps forward Lisa came fully into the kitchen. A counter, small table, tiled floor and wooden cupboards were what struck her first. Then the fact Andrew was in a corner while a blue eyed figure was looking directly at her.

It was of course Jackson but what really shocked Lisa was the expression on his face. He'd had no idea she would be here.

Not that she cared. When Jackson took a step around the counter to get at her Lisa went around the counter to put something between them.

He tried going the other way. Not trusting Jackson for a second Lisa climbed over the countertop. Once again the two found themselves facing each other with a barrier between them.

Jackson opened his mouth just as Lisa did, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hands clenched Lisa decided to be a lady and let him go first," I see this wasn't planned." Jackson said dryly. A bit confused Lisa glared at him," Didn't you plan this? Trying to finish the job I suppose?" Even though she'd seen the look on his countenance she didn't believe it. Jackson Rippner had more then proved he was a master of manipulation. That temporarily confused look was a ruse.

Jackson tilted his head toward Andrew who was now just as bemused," You two know each other?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know. Why did you bring her here?" Jackson said.

"I was trying to help her out. Charles Keefe's on a petty revenge spree for you and…" The realization dawned on Andrew. He turned to Lisa looking positively delighted," You stabbed Jackie with a pen?"

Lisa swallowed and not daring to look at Jackson nodded. Jackson refused to be blocked out of the exchange," Keefe is looking for me?" He asked looking between Andrew and Lisa.

Lisa turned to face him," Yes, Keefe asked me to help bring you down. You were to facilitate some politician's black mail and then I would change the details forcing you to compensate. Keefe thought…he thought…"

Jackson grew stiff," That I would try to come after you," He finished.

Eyes downcast Lisa inclined her head. Andrew jumped in," But Lisa wouldn't agree to help once she found it was only Keefe's doing and not the governments. So he had her under in essence house arrest. She escaped and I offered her a place to stay."

Jackson sat down on a stool." Why didn't you agree to help Leese?"

Refusing to tell Jackson why she had exactly refused Charles Keefe she found something else to say instead," My name is Lisa. You certainly didn't like it when I called you Jack so call me Lisa."

"I've never heard you say my actually name." Jackson said innocently.

"Don't worry I won't be here long enough to have to use it. I really should leave."

Andrew looked saddened," Oh Lisa don't leave.-"

"Where would you go?" Said Jackson.

"Anywhere but here." Lisa said.

Jackson wouldn't relent," Andrew just told us Keefe wants you under his leash. When he finds you again you won't be able to go anywhere or do anything until I'm found. Not that I will be. Further more Andrew risked his life to allow you a place to stay the idiot that he is. If it's me you have a problem with I promise not to be an encumbrance."

His words hit home. It pained Lisa to think he was right. But she also didn't want to lose the silent battle of wills that had revived itself upon their reunion. About to agree Lisa looked around as the front door opened.

Andrew now seemed rapt with glee." Tate."

Confused Lisa looked at Jackson who seemed annoyed by this, "Who?"

Abating the tightness of his jaw Jackson said," My girlfriend," Lisa's head whirled around, sounding much like a tactless teenager, "Who would date you?"

"Lots of people would, you included if I remember correctly." Biting her lip Lisa didn't even the score as the sound of clicking heels reached their ears.

"Jackson!" The high voice sounded familiar, straining her ears Lisa tried to remember where she'd heard the woman. She glanced back at Jackson to see if he would morph from the calculating man she knew to the charismatic one she'd met back in Texas. Nothing happened instead Jackson looked he was dreading the encounter to come. Perhaps his girlfriend was some manager as well? Or was she was just a normal person who'd been caught up in this outlandish world just as Lisa had?

Lisa chided herself for being so fascinated by Jackson's personal life. It would have been useless to tell herself she was trying to find his weakness or get to know her enemy better when really it simply shocked her to know Jackson was capable of a private life. No, it was more then that, it was the dawning realization that had Lisa known this before the plane ride she would been ashamed and mortified to have shown interest in Jackson at all.

Yet the fact was Lisa had gone on the red eye flight and grown more revolted over Jackson and his actions then whether or not she was attracted to him. This was why Lisa resolved herself to not doing anything should Jackson and his girlfriend decide to show how fond they were of each other. If they did Lisa would only remember Jackson from the flight, Jackson who had sold his soul.

()(&&

Watching the expressions flit across Lisa's visage bewildered Jackson. During the flight Lisa had developed a sort of mask to keep him from figuring out what she was planning. He would have said that it wouldn't work, mainly because he thought he knew her better then she knew herself. But then she stabbed a blunt object into his windpipe.

Now Jackson was wondering why she didn't use the same defense with him now. Then the thought struck him that she wasn't afraid of him anymore and had no reason to raise resistance against him. Lisa had obviously changed a lot since the flight. The person in front of him he didn't know at all.

This was all Andrew's fault. Turning to Lybeck as they waited for Tate to finally find them in the kitchen Andrew gave Jackson a small smile. Andrew was not stupid, he must knew from the moment he asked by Keefe if he wanted the job that Jackson and Lisa were involved in this.

If Andrew hadn't been trying to get Jackson to break up with Tate he was wondering out loud who what person had been brave enough to stab dear old "Jackie" in the throat. And of course when he realized that Keefe's job was meant to bring down Jackson he would not think that his friend was in danger but that it was the perfect time to resolve things between Jackson and his would be victim. Of course it could also be his idea of a joke.

"I got your stupid eggs Andrew! I don't trust things from supermarkets. My mother never did and nor do I."

Tate threw the eggs down on the counter as she walked in. Andrew leapt forward to try and save the eggs before they cracked on impact. Tate ignored him and Lisa as she walked forward to poke Jackson in the chest," Don't you hang up on me again Jackson. I've been working for so on this house of ours-"Jackson rolled his eyes and turned from Tate. She trailed after him then stopped. She was staring in Lisa's direction and Lisa was staring right back.

"Who's this?" She demanded suddenly to seemingly no one in particular. She tossed back a blond lock angrily as Jackson wearily turned to look at her. He tried to think of something quickly.

"An old friend," Lisa and Tate before looked revolted at this.

"An old friend or your old girlfriend?" Tate snarled as Lisa stepped forward to deny it all.

"Can you stop being so unreasonable?" Jackson said. Lisa's mouth was hanging open slightly now. As Tate mustered up her next attack Lisa lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't you recognize me?"

Tate tilted her head, her eyes focused on Jackson," No,"

Lisa sighed; Jackson could tell she didn't like to be ignored. "I was buying eggs at the supermarket today."

Trying to force Jackson to look back at her, for he was smiling slightly, Tate turned back to Lisa, "Oh," She began then," if you were having her get eggs why did I have to do it?"

Andrew stepped in," We didn't know she was coming."

Seeing she would get nothing out of Jackson Tate sat down at the counter and folded her manicured hands neatly. "Why is she here then?"

"For protection," Andrew said he was examining each of the eggs as if they were his children.

"From what,"

"None of your business,"

Tate fumed, more so at Andrew's obvious delight over her reaction," Grow up Andrew."

Desperate to smooth things over Lisa sat on the counter next to Tate. As Tate turned away Lisa looked to Jackson. He shrugged; he didn't want to explain why he felt no need to do anything about Tate. He just didn't care.

"It's very kind of you to allow me to stay. Anything I can do for you just say." Jackson smirked at Lisa's courteous, manager voice. Tate relaxed slightly; as long as Lisa was serving her then it would not be so bad for her to reside in the same household as her boyfriend.

Tate looked back at Jackson, Jackson spoke quietly." Why don't you tell Leese here what you do?"

Looking proud Tate turned to Lisa. "I'm a registered nurse but I've also had a hand in Jackson's last job."

Looking down Lisa traced the tiling on the floor with her foot. She didn't seem that interested to Jackson. "How many jobs have you done?"

Tate seemed to deflate a bit," Only one, for some reason I haven't like been able to get another one."

Lisa looked up as Jackson watched her. Their eyes meeting Lisa said softly, "I see why."

(&&&

Questioning why she had shared a private joke with him Lisa broke eye contact and went over to stand by Andrew. Andrew who was mourning the loss of three eggs smiled up at her, "So what would the lady like for dinner?"

"I hate your cooking," Tate said. Andrew gritted his teeth. Lisa began to shrug, "Any thing will-"

"Let's have eggs," Lisa bit her lower lip at this almost snide suggestion. Andrew however didn't seem to notice," Eggs it is."

Not wanting to bother Andrew and not wanting to remain in the company of Jackson and his petty girlfriend Lisa went about investigating the condo. About to snap a lamp on for some light she looked around for someone else when the doorbell rang.

"Go get it Leese!" Jackson shouted.

Sighing Lisa awkwardly pulled open the door. A matronly woman stood in the dark," I just came to-Lisa Reisert?"

Actually feeling terrified Lisa began to shake then nodded her head. "But what on earth are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"Andrew-"

The woman understood," I see, well let me in please."

Hurrying out of the way Lisa moved quickly back into the kitchen with the woman who was dressed all in black. The others seemed to straighten up the moment they saw the woman. It was obvious she expected nothing less.

"Jackson the assignment I gave you-" She began,

"Was a trap?"

Feeling herself being looked at Lisa looked straight ahead," Exactly,"

Andrew nodded from the stove," Lisa this is Emmeline Grangerford, she works mostly in New York but has given some jobs to our lovely Mr. Rippner."

Lisa inclined her head to Emmeline as it seemed to best thing to show deference to her. Emmeline continued to look her over but spoke to Jackson,"I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you, nor does anyone else. However if you'd take my suggestion in mind…"

"Are you going to stay Emmeline?" Andrew asked.

"I have a flight back to New York I need to get to," Emmeline said. Turning to leave she locked gazes with Lisa again.

"You know if I wasn't so busy and had the actual time and resources I'd insist we kill you. I know the Russians would have demanded it, but as we cut off contact with them..." As she trailed off again Emmeline strode out.

Literally shaking Lisa sat down at the kitchen counter. It was horrifying to think she'd only escaped death over the Keefe assassination failure because the woman didn't have enough time or money.


	5. Chapter 5

**Its umm, been awhile huh? For some time there I lost the will to write. So this chapter is to see if I want to keep going or not. But I can honestly say I've been up to things for the past few weeks. Lots of driving, the dentist, friends, homework, and exciting things like that. Fine, let's go on with my story, if you're still willing to read it. **

**Hey, guess what? I don't own Red Eye!**

It was extremely difficult for Lisa to eat dinner that evening. For one thing she was beginning to digest what was going on around her, not to mention the fact Jackson Rippner was sitting right across from her. Knowing that his eyes were never going to leave her Lisa took to violently smashing her eggs as she had several nights ago.

When she could not stand it anymore she looked up," If may I be so rude, why are you here Jackson? I don't believe you ever explained that."

He looked mildly surprised at the use of his name," I'm a guest of Andrew's until further notice."

Andrew grinned at Lisa and cleared his throat," Lisa I think I'm going to head back to your house to pick up some of your clothes and such. Any thing you need in particular?" Struck by his tact Lisa shook his head before asking," How are you going to avoid-"

"I'll simply tell the guards that if they want to create the illusion of you being on vacation then some of things will have to be gone too." Andrew said.

Lisa nodded, she was sick of Jackson's staring game. And from the way Tate was tapping her nails on the table so was his girlfriend. Standing Lisa asked to be excused and wandered away upstairs.

She would not be able to do this for long, she wanted to go home. Drawing her knees up under her while she sat on the bed Andrew had kindly provided for her Lisa reasoned things out. Keefe was a good man; once she convinced him revenge was not the way she could go back to the regularly scheduled tedium of her daily life.

A knock at the day made Lisa look up; praying it wasn't Jackson she opened it to see Andrew. He smiled warmly at her and stood in the doorway," I'll be off now just to let you know." Lisa nodded but said nothing, "I don't know what's going on your in pretty little head but please don't leave us. I can promise Jackson won't be a problem. I'm sure Tate will talk his ears off discussing their new home."

"Are they getting married?" Lisa asked before she could stop herself.

Andrew folded his arms and grinned," Tate thinks their going to get married, live off Jackson's saved money and live happily ever after. Oh yeah, and have four children with his blue eyes." Lisa softly laughed at this.

Taking a step back Andrew looked more serious then he ever had before. "You promise to stay put tonight?" Lisa nodded again. Smiling Andrew bowed low to her, "Thank you. Good night milady."

Closing the door Lisa caught a snippet of the song Andrew sang as he went down the stairs," When I was just a little girl, I asked my mother what will I be? –"

While she made have promised to stay overnight Lisa had every intention of going to go see Cynthia the next morning. While she had previously decided to not see the girl Lisa had convinced herself that she could trust Cynthia. Besides, she needed to send an indirect message to her mother.

Her mother, feeling tried and exhausted at the thought of their last conversation Lisa went to look out her window. Now that she reflected on it, she was dismayed by the idea her mother thought the rape was her fault. She'd thought so too originally. But now she knew better and was not going to fall into such a trap.

The lights of a plane caught Lisa's eye as she stared out. Emmeline would now be almost ready to get on her flight back to New York. With a renewed sense of misery Lisa ran her hands through her hair. She did not like that woman, didn't like the sense of indifference she got from her. Just the way she talked about Lisa's life, the fact that it cost too much to end it.

A loud slamming noise downstairs startled Lisa once and for. Making sure her door was firmly closed Lisa put her ear to it. Tate was yelling at Jackson.

"If I find out your screwing her or something I'm going to-"

The next slamming noise was much louder. Silence reigned now in the house. Realizing Jackson must have thrown Tate against the wall Lisa almost felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. Then she realized that quite frankly Jackson probably wasn't threatening her.

The front door opened and closed. It was just them now.

Her back to the door Lisa scrambled up and flipped the lights out. She had no intention of seeing Jackson again tonight. Hoping and praying her left her alone Lisa sat quietly on the bed and waited.

Nothing, relieved Lisa lay on her side. She would get up early the next morning; she could walk to the Lux Atlantic…

&(&((

Perhaps it had been foolish of her to think Lisa would come out and see her after their last little spat. But she'd hoped none the less.

Sitting in her living room Jillian held her cordless phone in her hand. After hours of calls, plenty of naggings and personal questions she had finally gotten the number for the hotel Joe Reisert would be at.

Her former husband would not be pleased by the call. They had not talked for several months and before that it had been after Lisa's rape. After years of marriage the only thing they ever spoke about now was their daughter Lisa.

But she wanted to know where Lisa was.

Joe picked up quicker then she had hoped he would. For several moments there was awkward silence. Jillian was quick to explain her reasons and once again there was silence. But she recognized it now. It was the fear of a parent.

"I'm coming home, Lisa would tell me if were leaving for such a time." Joe said. With out further ado he hung up.

Sitting numbly on her couch Jillian took it upon herself to head out to Miami and meet her ex husband there. They would find Lisa.

**Yeah, kinda short. This may go on. Maybe. **


	6. Chapter 6

It really hurt.

In the early hours of the morning Cynthia sat on a stool at the front desk pondering. Lisa had left on vacation leaving some lady from the traveling agency to call in for her. But she had thought that surely Lisa would tell her she would be leaving.

She supposed she should have realized. Lisa had been hinting Cynthia might be getting some alone time at the hotel but she hadn't thought it would be so sudden or for such a long period of time. It really wasn't like her. And now the enormous task of managing the hotel by herself in the midst of summer stretched before her.

Perhaps, Cynthia thought as she typed on the keyboard, perhaps something was wrong with Lisa. Even though Lisa and her mother did not have the best relationship Cynthia knew Lisa would have at least told her mother she was leaving on vacation.

And after all the excitement of the previous summer she shouldn't be too surprised if something had happened to Lisa.

Cynthia shook out her red hair and frowned. She was being silly. Just because she didn't want to run the hotel all by herself didn't mean she had to invent wild stories just to make herself feel better. She was an adult after all.

She set back to work typing and gaining speed as her focus increased. This often happened and many were the time a customer almost had to jerk the keyboard from her hands in order get her attention. Lisa had once joked she would do that herself.

A distant sound did nothing to take Cynthia's attention away from the computer. Even though she was determined not to think about Lisa for the time being that upset feeling still nagged at her insides. Then someone yanked the black keyboard from her underneath her fingertips.

Cynthia gasped, first in rage at someone who could be so rude then realization.

"Lisa!" She exclaimed. The woman who stood before her was indeed Lisa. And as Cynthia let forth a huge grin her eyes took in Lisa's appearance, her clothes were rumpled, in fact she seemed to be wearing the same thing as the night before, and her makeup was in disarray. Concern spread onto Cynthia's features and she leaned over the counter to speak urgently to her friend and coworker.

"Why are you back? Has something happened? But I'm so happy to see you!" Lisa put a finger to her lips and Cynthia desisted. Stepping around the counter, her eyes flicking everywhere Lisa now spoke hurriedly to Cynthia.

Lisa bit her lip, opened her mouth and then closed it. "I don't know quite where to begin." Cynthia did not say anything. "Can I trust you?" Cynthia thought back to everything that had happened the previous summer and nodded. Although Lisa wasn't keen on details Cynthia was willing go with the flow. She trusted Lisa. With a nod Cynthia none the less opened her mouth to ask a question but Lisa held up a hand again.

"I'm not on vacation. I never was on vacation. I don't really want to go on a vacation." Lisa paused again. "You know how my mother now loves to call me?" She continued without waiting for Cynthia to agree that yes she knew how Jillian now constantly called Lisa. "Well should she call here or in fact even come here you need to tell her that I'm still here and will get to her as soon as I can."

It occurred to Cynthia to wonder why Lisa simply could not call her mother herself but Lisa now looked so anxious Cynthia could not bring herself to argue with Lisa. But a new dawning realization as strong as the Miami sun was steadying hitting her.

"You're still leaving me with the hotel?" The hurt and some of the terror she'd been feeling now came out. She couldn't help it. "You'd been dropping some bread crumb trial on how I'd get another chance to show off my skills and this is it?" Her voice had risen a bit.

She was just one person and putting together everything during the summer with all the customers and problems the place ran into was all too much. A few days had been fine but now three months?

Compassion flooded Lisa's eyes and she sat down on a stool drawing Cynthia's arm to her to get Cynthia a bit closer. "Yes, I'm so sorry about that. No, I had not meant for you to be on your own on that long and without some more of a heads up.

"But something's come up that I have to attend. But I need your help should my mom contact you. I'm not sure how long this will take. But I'm almost positive; it won't take the rest of the summer."

That wasn't much to go on, but at least knowing better about her situation Cynthia nodded slowly. "All right I'll do it." Lisa grinned and hugged Cynthia. "I'll check back in on you as soon as I can." And with that Lisa departed.

Cynthia sat down on the stool Lisa had vacated and tried to absorb what must be happening to Lisa. She hadn't really said but she seemed well enough. But there was no time to dwell the hotel was rapidly feeling with customers and Cynthia had a job to do.

As Lisa hurried back to Andrew's condo she wondered if she had done the right thing. Poor Cynthia didn't seem quite that happy with Lisa and Lisa didn't' blame her. Just suddenly managing the Lux Atlantic with a nary a word? That wasn't fair to her.

All Lisa had known was that she needed to see Cynthia, let her know she didn't do that on purpose. And her mother, to inform her mother she was fine. The thought of using a phone didn't seem like a good idea to Lisa. It felt to her like an easy way to get caught by Keefe. Surely he had her mother now monitored in an attempt to find Lisa.

Lisa had left the condo early that morning. All during the night she had not been able to sleep. So intent was she on getting to the Lux Atlantic she had not changed clothes or even washed her face. Andrew by now was probably back with her clothes but now Lisa's stomach twisted at what Andrew must have thought when she had left. She hadn't even left a note.

But she needed to do something. Just sitting didn't seem like a good idea to her and she was determined to find and talk to Keefe again. Convince him that at the very least he didn't need her to get his revenge on Jackson.

Lisa didn't care much for revenge though she did feel that she had gotten even with Jackson. She felt empathy for Keefe and could understand why he had a bit of a vendetta against the man who managed his assassination. Not to mention his family's'.

When at last she was sure she was outside Andrew's condo, she had arrived in the evening the previous day after all and things looked different in the day time, Lisa climbed up the fire escape carefully back up to her room. It was bit harder going up and since she wasn't as determined to get to her destination the idea of falling and how stupid she must look played into her mind quite often.

The window was still open, with her shoes still in one hand Lisa climbed back into her darkened room and looked around. Jackson was sitting on her bed.

At first Lisa's mind just sort of calmly accepted this as though noting the décor of the walls. Then the full impact of this hit her and Lisa moved back a little closer to the window though she had no plans to go out of it anytime soon.

"What are you doing?" She asked as it was the first thing she could think of.

"Waiting for you," He said simply.

Lisa thought of calling for Andrew but Jackson just had to take that away from her. "He's not back yet. Honestly I'm beginning to get a little worried." He watched her face pale visibly even in the darkened room. Let her imagination supple whatever it was that was making her visage drain of color.

"That was stupid Lisa," Lisa now looked up but he continued anyway examining a pillow on Lisa's bed. It seemed apparently Andrew a wedged a mint into it which Jackson took and placed on the bedside table before focusing again on Lisa.

"How many people can you guess saw you? How many camera's and informants and listening devices caught your whereabouts do you suppose? I'm surprised you didn't lead a whole host of people here." Jackson now sat up and looked directly in her direction. Lisa however wouldn't look away.

Amazingly Jackson lowered his gaze but even while he looked at the floor his voice was still level and his words stinging." You put everyone in danger with your little stunt.. I suppose you went off to Cynthia."

Lisa didn't reply. He continued, "You risk getting yourself and everyone into a lot more trouble then you could imagine."

He was here just to reprimand her? Who was he to scold like a parent? "And I suppose you're thinking of yourself?" She demanded angrily, Of course he was only thinking of himself, she ought to go to Keefe and turn in Jackson that instant purely for being so selfish.

Jackson now stood and moved away from Lisa to the door. "No, Andrew. That fool actually put himself out there for you and now who knows where he is."

He left and Lisa sat down slowly upon the bed feeling guilt eating at her stomach. Jackson was right and now that it seemed Andrew had yet to return she was in turmoil over what her actions had probably caused

At the kitchen counter downstairs Jackson pulled out the file Emmeline had given him. Even though he knew now that it was a trap set up by Keefe he was reluctant to throw away the file. Someone else would now take care of the case and throw Keefe off the trail of Rippner. The job was no longer Jackson's business.

The knowledge that Keefe was after him did not really unsettle Jackson. It happened and in the year since his failure he had come to terms with it a bit more and had expected it. The government would not care too much to get Jackson, after all they did come into contact with managers and understood they could make good allies. They had got the ones truly behind it.

But Keefe bringing Lisa into it all was disturbing. The man wanted revenge and he was willing to drag Lisa with him. And just to top it off Andrew had decided to bring Lisa to his condo and try to help her. It was a miracle he wasn't dead the way he went trying to help people. It was a dumb move in their lines of work. But then again, though Jackson as he stowed the file away into a briefcase, it was Andrew he was talking about.

And after all, it had been concern for Andrew that had caused him to look in on Lisa. Discovering she was not there had made him a bit angry, but not for himself. He knew Lisa wasn't going to turn him in anytime soon, whatever had made her turn down Keefe was still intact in her. But concern for Andrew. Andrew was one of the few friends he had and furthermore as Lisa considered herself one of those nice people she ought to realize Andrew was more so.

He looked up at the corner where Lisa's room was. Tate would be coming in to give Jackson his afternoon checkup. It was amusing to see the jealousy that flickered in her eyes at the mere idea that another female was anywhere near Jackson. Soon she would try to take Jackson out of the house to show him their new home she had found in the suburbs.

Jackson had no interest in settling down. When he had met Tate two years ago he thought he had made that clear, surely the line of work he was in had made that clear. But no matter, at this point in time he didn't much care. When the time came Tate would understand.

The important thing now was that Andrew came back then he could move on to better things. Like what to do with Lisa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter, homework, friends, confusion, ECT. I was busy. I am however determined to get as far as possible in this story, I may go back and edit this but I wanted to post this. So here's hoping people can make sense of this. **

Andrew Lybeck was not someone a person would want to interrogate. He was most uncooperative. Jake however was still determined to get something out of him.

"Now are you sure you did not see any suspicious activity the night Lisa disappeared?" Jake was asking.

"Well come on we were the suspicious activity!" Andrew said impatiently rapping his knuckles on the table between them in Lisa's apartment. They had been there for three hours now.

Jake sighed and exchanged glances with Caddy who shrugged. She stepped forward to take a turn. "Mr. Lybeck this may all be a game to you but this woman is in considerable danger."

"Danger, I laugh in the face of danger ha."

Seeing his hosts were not amused and well aware that it was running late Andrew leaned forward and cleared his throat. "Once again I confirm I did not see any suspicious activity on the night that Ms. Reisert disappeared." He paused, "It's cuz of that I'm only getting a quarter of my pay."

Tough crowd. "I'm doing my job to the best of my ability and that it means maintaining an illusion so that nobody panics. You guys can do your job and protect her. But I suppose you'd have to find her first."

Amazingly this little speech made an impact on Jake and Caddy. Andrew was after all a less then legal collaborator in a less then legal venture by their boss Keefe. In fact they had volunteered for the job. They both could understand Keefe's position and frustration with his work. Furthermore they truly did want to help and protect Lisa. It was not Andrew's job to find Lisa or to have kept her in her place. It was theirs and they could ask nothing more of Andrew.

Jake moved away from the table. "Very well you may go." He watched Andrew picking up Lisa's bag of clothes." And what exactly do you plan on doing with those?"

Andrew turned around slowly, deliberately. "Putting them in a suitcase, adding that smell of hotel and beach and airport, and then adding in a note from Homeland Security saying her bag had been searched." Andrew grinned then shut Lisa's apartment door behind him and tried not to break out into a geeky run.

That had been close. Andrew had underestimated the competence of Jake and Caddy. He walked leisurely back to his condo, taking the long way in case he was followed.

After washing her face and hair and doing the best she could with her outfit Lisa preceded back downstairs into the kitchen. Jackson was sitting rather serenely on a stool but he looked round as Lisa came in.

"Your one to talk aren't you?" Lisa said with out preamble.

Jackson raised his eyebrows. He however did not say anything.

"The man I met on the plane to Miami thought little of emotions from what I've gathered. Only his stupid fact based logic. I'm sure you could care less about Andrew, it's only yourself your worried about. If my silly female driven emotions have gotten us all caught it's only yourself you're looking out for." Lisa crossed her arms in a stance of defiance and waited.

She very nearly stumbled backwards when Jackson stood up and took a step closer to her but then he bypassed her and went into the living room. The front door had opened with out her noticing.

Andrew was shutting the front door looking wind swept and carrying what Lisa realized as one of her suitcases no doubt containing her clothes.

Trying not to run forward Andrew gave a kind of bow to Lisa and handed over her luggage. Blushing crimson at the annoyed look Jackson gave her Lisa watched as he advanced on Andrew like a parent who had stayed up late to wait for their irresponsible teenager.

"What happened to you?" Andrew smiled fondly at the look on Jackson's countenance.

"Well I got a tad delayed…" He said casually.

Jackson put his head in his hands. "You killed someone didn't you?"

Andrew looked outraged. "Of course not." He looked kindly at Lisa. "Jake and Caddy were a lot more intelligent then I thought. They wanted to interview me on Lisa." Covering her hand with her mouth Lisa made an apologetic move to Andrew. He however held up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine. All is well. They just suspect you've run off, they don't think I'm involved."

"For now," Jackson was now leaning against a wall, his arms crossed while he thought. "Sooner or later they'll piece together and come here."

Looking solemn Andrew asked, "Really? I think we have plenty of time. Keefe realized all the time this whole operation is a bit dodgy."

Her luggage clutched like a lifeline Lisa made a noise and the two men looked around at her. "I thought, "Her voiced died, "I thought I could see Keefe again, try to convince him maybe to give this all up or at least let me out his plans."

Jackson interrupted, "You can't possibly think that would work, he'd keep you locked up until he finds me. "

"You know what would definitely work? Me turning you in." Lisa shot back. That shut Jackson up.

By now Andrew seemed truly troubled. He looked hopelessly between the pair of them. And when he saw that their tempers were heating up he shook his head sadly.

"This is all crazy, its people like you that think you have to double cross and lie for your benefit that causes situations like this. All Keefe wants is some reassurance that you get what you deserve. But instead of letting me handle this with him like an adult you want to continue your tried and true methods of deceit and trickery." Lisa was feeling cornered and so she vented on Jackson while Andrew and his blond head bobbed from behind a curtain as he looked outside.

'And Keefe is so wonderful, even though he used the same tactics with you?" Jackson said, his blue eyes flashing.

Andrew gave a meek chuckle from by the window and hurried away into the kitchen as the doorbell rang. Lisa was still mustering up her next attack but opened it to find Tate. She glared at Jackson then let Tate in and hurried into the kitchen, still feeling her temper rising inside of her. She just wanted this over. Why wasn't approaching Keefe again a good plan?

"I was thinking tomorrow that you and I-"Tate was saying sweetly in the living room.

Vindictiveness suddenly hit Lisa and she strode out into the living room. "Oh hello Tate, it's so wonderful to see you again. "

Tate stopped mid sentence. She had pushed Jackson back into a chair and was sitting perched on the arm of it, sitting up straight as she spoke. Now she looked around at Lisa who was smiling in a forced kind of way. A piece of her hair had gotten in her mouth; she pulled it out as she spoke.

"You know I was so curious to know how you and Jackson met."

Tate didn't reply she was staring at Lisa, apparently puzzled by the sudden intrusion.

"I bet it must be really sweet, he's such a charmer isn't he? I remember how we first met." Lisa plunged recklessly on even as Jackson's face took on a deaden look and his eyes warned Lisa not to go on. But Lisa had caught the changing expression of Tate's face.

"We met at the airport. This guy was being a complete jerk to me and Jackson totally stepped in and defended me from him." Lisa was sure her voice had never been so gushy before but she wanted to enrage Tate as best she could.

"And then afterwards Jackson asked me out to airport bar and I accepted. We really hit it off at the bar, it was so wonderful. And then get this; our seats were next to each other on the flight, we got to be each other for hours just talking and enjoying each others company."

Tate's eyes had widened. Lisa smiled icily at Jackson before turning her attention back to Tate. "So how did you and Jackson meet?"

Lisa never did hear Tate's reply. Tate had glared at Lisa and said, "Would you excuse Jackson and me for a moment? I'll get back to you.", before she literally pushed Lisa into the kitchen. In her minds eye Lisa could see Tate rounding on Jackson.

In the kitchen Andrew had made popcorn and was eating it nonchalantly in preparation for Tate yelling at Jackson. Lisa swept past him without a word; she was still holding her luggage. Upstairs she changed into a new outfit and sat her bed breathing in the sweetness of revenge. A part of her said she would regret it but she ignored. But as the minutes' passed and the sound of Tate's screams subsided Lisa felt logic over take emotion and guilt weigh in.

What she had done was cruel and pointless. She had been so angry at having her plans turned down and so frustrated over her own situation she had turned on those who were trying to help her.

But in defense of her actions she thought angrily about the kind of jobs Andrew and Jackson part took on.

You had to be a tad twisted to want to work in such a business Lisa thought. And it startled her a bit to think about the people she had encountered now in that business. Andrew, Andrew who was kind and silly. What on earth had prompted him to work in such a world, to live his life in one of the most unmoral ways Lisa knew? She would have loved to think in terms of black and white but knew it was impossible. Andrew was not all bad and to come to it neither was Jackson.

Now feeling the guilt again Lisa sat on her bed, her guilt only slightly alleviated by the fact she was wearing fresh clothing. Everyone had good and bad in them and practically everyone lied and double-crossed in their life. It would be wrong to think politicians for one were all honesty and the good of the people all the time.

Now she thought back to what exactly she had said, she had completely twisted the story of how she and Jackson had met, Jackson had deceived her and literally held her hostage. There was nothing rosy in the story at all. But even he wasn't all bad; something in him had changed since she had bested him at her father's house.

Change. Everyone had changed, except her. Ever her enemy had evolved into something that didn't resemble pure evil anymore. All she felt now was fear, the look on Jackson's face as she had spoken so rashly had resembled the looks he had give her on the plane. Looks that said she would be punished the moment he got the chance.

She'd fallen back into old habits, she worked constantly. Her father calling had been replaced by her mother. Calls that she realized know she longed for and almost waited for. She wasn't ok, she was weak and predictable.

Lisa almost threw herself into her pillow and cried but then her bedroom door opened and Jackson stood there in the doorway.

Jumping Lisa backed into a corner and whimpered, she had been thinking of apologizing but now all she was thinking of was the same fear she'd felt on the plane ride. Jackson strode right up to her, shutting the door behind him and walked right up to Lisa's corner.

Lisa made to duck out under him but he pinned her in the corner. His hand was straying toward her throat and all Lisa felt was a strange sense of déjà vu. The plane ride, the rape. That trapped feeling.

"I should have gotten rid of you the right way." He hissed, his eyes searching hers.

"So what would have been the right way?" She managed to choke out.

He paused. "I would have called my dog. I was the only one who knew his number after all. And that would have been that." He was talking about over a year ago. She had almost forgotten in a sense.

"But what about Keefe, the hotel?" Lisa asked, she couldn't help it, she wanted to know.

"Missions fail. The important part would have been getting rid of you." He snapped. Then he swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. It was like headlights snapping off Lisa suddenly felt a bit more relaxed.

"But when I lost my temper it changed everything. And you heard Emmeline; it's much too expensive to kill you."

He stepped back from her. Lisa looked up at him, he had lost his temper and she had seized the opportunity and saved the day. What was she thinking? She had changed. She was stronger and braver then she'd realized.

"I didn't mean to bait Tate like that. I'm sorry. "

Jackson gazed at her, took a step backward and Lisa had to lean forward to get a good look at his face. What was written there? Was that fear?

"You made me angry; I don't understand this world I've been dragged into once again. But I'm going to try and talk to Keefe again tomorrow." Jackson hesitated. "Don't worry, I wont turn you in." Lisa moved out of her corner now and wondered he was going to do. "Its time this ended. Good night." Amazingly Jackson left her room as she shut the door behind him. Glancing back into the corner where they'd both stood moments ago Lisa shook her head.

Tomorrow she would see Keefe, but first she would see Cynthia.

Walking back to the kitchen Jackson found Tate threatening Andrew who was throwing popcorn at her every time she opened her mouth. The moment Tate saw Jackson she stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house.

When Lisa had left the living room Tate hadn't yelled so much as cried furiously. He knew that even if he explained that Lisa was just baiting her and that she hated him he knew it would do no good.

Now he helped Andrew pick up popcorn, Andrew was no longer looking so sad but he seemed thoughtful. "She's going to see Keefe isn't she?" He asked as he put the bowl in the sink.

Jackson nodded stiffly and Andrew ran a hand through his now tousled blond hair. His eyes seemed strained as he thought. He looked abruptly at Jackson and said his good nights before exiting the kitchen as well.

Jackson hadn't meant to push Lisa up against the wall when he went to her room. But he found he was unable to really confront her for what happened, only reflect. Jackson pushed stools back to the counter and picked up popcorn pieces as he thought. Lisa had changed so much, she been afraid at first but then her eyes had risen to his and her jaw had clenched. He couldn't scare her anymore that he knew.

She'd changed and he felt confused and wondered, just barely wondered if she might be able to convince Keefe to end his vendetta. He was still wondering when he snapped off the kitchen light.


End file.
